Rencontre
by Cystenin A
Summary: Il était une fois, la rencontre entre une chasseuse et les frères Winchester.


**Salut, j'introduis ici un personnage que j'ai imaginé. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai déjà écrit pas mal de fics avec ce perso donc, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. A noter que, pour chacune des fics que j'ai écrite, j'ai essayé de les situer dans les saisons de SPN en faisant le maximum pour ne pas déroger à l'histoire originale.**

 **Et, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi votre avis... Merci !**

 **Disclaimer : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas... faites pas les étonnés. J'ai seulement ajouté un petit perso de rien du tout.**

* * *

 _Courant de saison 3_

 _Craig, Colorado_

Cliff faisait sa ronde entre le salon, le hall d'entrée et la cuisine. Rien ne lui paraissait plus ennuyeux que de faire des rondes dans une maison où tout était en ordre, dans un quartier calme et reposant, dans une ville aussi inintéressante que Craig. Il aurait tué pour avoir un peu d'animation. A cette réflexion, il sourit. Oui, il avait une grande envie de tuer, présentement. Si seulement son boss voulait bien déménager vers une ville plus peuplée, ils pourraient chasser plus discrètement que dans un trou paumé comme celui-ci. Mais non. Ron était du genre paranoïaque et il avait entendu dire que des chasseurs avaient éliminé le nid de Denver. C'était, d'après les dires de son boss, un nid qui ne comptait pas moins de douze vampires qui avait été éradiqué comme ça, en une seule journée ! Aujourd'hui, Ron ne pensait qu'à se planquer en espérant que les fameux chasseurs traceraient leur route.  
Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'ils étaient bloqués dans cette ville perdue et autant de temps qu'ils étaient obligés de se nourrir d'animaux. Ce type de nourriture était nettement moins énergétique et surtout, nettement moins bon. Pas étonnant que Harry ait craqué hier. En y pensant, Cliff se dit qu'il comprenait tout à fait Harry. Il l'enviait même. En fermant les yeux, Cliff s'imagina à la place de l'autre vampire : posté au détour d'un chemin pratiqué par les randonneurs, à l'affût du moindre battement de cœur qui passerait au détour d'un arbre... il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Puis le bruit des pas s'approchant, l'odeur de sueur de l'humain qui avait marché pendant des heures, l'approche discrète par derrière et enfin, le cou palpitant de vie. Ah ! Que n'aurait-il donné pour un peu de sang humain ! Cliff en bavait presque littéralement.  
Harry avait eu sa dose de sang humain hier. Il avait également eu droit à la fin de son immortalité : punition de Ron. Cliff soupira et dirigea ses pas vers la cuisine. Un coup d'œil dehors lui apprit que rien ne se passait. Il neigeait encore et toujours. Il fit demi-tour et reparti vers le salon. Il y retrouva Cynthia et Lily qui chuchotaient en se faisant les ongles à tour de rôle. Le fait d'avoir été transformées en vampires n'avait pas augmenté le QI de ces deux amies : elles passaient toujours leur temps à colporter des ragots, à dire du mal des gens, à se montrer très égoïstes et surtout, à prendre soin de leur apparence. Cliff n'avait rien contre les femmes qui prenaient soin d'elles-mêmes mais ce genre de comportement cachait généralement une contrepartie positive. Dans le cas présent, il se dit que leur apparence agréable était décidément leur seul atout.  
Un coup d'œil aux fenêtres lui apprit ce qu'il savait déjà : rien à signaler. Il ignora donc les deux mannequin-vampires et retourna vers le hall d'entrée. Là, un léger bruit lui fit dresser l'oreille. Avait-il entendu quelque chose à l'étage ? Il se posta aux pieds de l'escalier et tendit l'oreille. Plus rien. Il avait dû se faire des films. Depuis le temps qu'il tournait en rond dans cette fichue baraque, son esprit avait créé un bruit pour lui donner une petite distraction. Il avait déjà fait deux pas vers sa prochaine destination lorsqu'il se figea. En vérité, il aurait dû entendre du bruit. En effet, Ron lui avait demandé de surveiller le rez-de-chaussée mais l'étage devait être surveillé par Chris. Or, il ne l'entendait plus faire les cents pas. Il revint se poster aux pieds de l'escalier.  
— Chris ?  
Le silence lui répondit. Même les deux vampirettes du salon avaient arrêté de murmurer pour tendre l'oreille.  
— Chris ! insista-t-il.  
La réponse fut identique. Maugréant dans sa barbe, il commença à grimper les escaliers lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air dans son dos. Instinctivement, il se baissa et se retourna dans le même temps. Il venait d'échapper à la décapitation. La suite s'enchaîna très vite. L'humain qui l'attaquait n'avait pas dit son dernier mot mais Cliff, maintenant averti du danger, avait l'avantage de la force et de la rapidité. Il propulsa son poing droit en direction de la mâchoire de l'humain mais ne réussit qu'à brasser de l'air. La riposte se fit très violente : un coup dans le ventre et un autre sur la tête et il se retrouvait avachi sur les marches, comptant les étoiles. Mais ses ressources étaient encore très vastes. Il se ramassa sur lui-même et fonça tête baissée en direction de la poitrine du type. Le choc fut assez violent pour le vampire mais il l'était beaucoup plus pour l'humain qui sentit sa respiration se couper durant quelques secondes et la tête lui tourner. Ils avaient roulé jusqu'au pied de l'escalier et le hasard avait voulu que le vampire domine la situation. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que les filles étaient occupées avec un autre humain. Au vu de la force des deux gars, ce ne pouvait être que des chasseurs mais celui qu'il dominait était encore étourdi de sa chute. Il n'eut donc aucun remord à sortir les crocs en vue de prendre un petit en-cas et se pencha sur le cou de sa victime.  
Une petite douleur dans le dos, suivie d'une langueur extrême, le fit se redresser. Sa vision fut troublée et il vacilla quelques instants. Une autre douleur l'atteint vers les omoplates et il dû fermer les yeux. Il avait reconnu les effets du sang d'homme mort. Quelqu'un devait se trouver derrière lui et le piquait avec des pointes trempées dans le sang maudit. Il vacilla mais rouvrit les yeux. Le chasseur reprenait conscience aussi vite que lui-même la perdait. Il sortit les crocs et se pencha à nouveau sur la gorge de sa victime.

Coincé sous le vampire, Sam gisait à moitié inconscient de sa chute. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires pour que ses yeux refassent la mise au point et que l'air revienne dans ses poumons. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour de bon, il découvrit le vampire, tous crocs dehors, se pencher sur sa gorge et, en arrière-plan, une silhouette plonger vers eux. Le vampire se redressa alors en poussant un cri. La silhouette venait apparemment de poignarder le monstre dans le dos. Sam ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, il saisit sa machette encore à portée de main et, d'un geste franc et précis, décapita le monstre. Le cri s'arrêta net, la tête valsa plus loin et le chasseur vit enfin le visage de son sauveur, surplombant le corps maintenant flasque et dégoulinant de sang du vampire. C'était une jeune femme, les cheveux masqués par une capuche grise, appartenant à une veste tout aussi grise et aussi ample que la personne semblait fine. Le tout était assez quelconque, seul le regard brillant pouvait attirer l'attention.  
Un cri du côté du salon attira leur attention avant qu'ils tentent une quelconque explication.  
— Sam ! Si tu as terminé ta sieste, je veux bien un coup de main.  
Dean était en difficulté entre deux vampires blondes. Il arrivait tout juste à ne pas se faire mordre mais on voyait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Sam se dégagea du corps encombrant du vampire décapité et se releva d'un bond. Il fut cependant moins rapide que le poignard lancé à pleine vitesse par l'inconnue. L'arme se planta dans la poitrine de l'une des assaillantes, ralentissant considérablement ses mouvements. Deux autres éclairs fendirent ensuite l'espace et l'autre vampire perdit toute velléité de combat, anesthésiée par du sang d'homme mort. Sans attendre son reste, Dean brandit sa machette et décapita l'une des furies tandis que Sam réglait son compte à la seconde.  
Les chasseurs se tournèrent à l'unisson vers l'inconnue et la fixèrent. Cette dernière fit instinctivement un pas en arrière sous leur regard. Ce fut Dean, toujours essouflé, qui entama les hostilités. Il balança la tête de vampire qu'il tenait encore et fut sur elle en quelques enjambées, pointant une lame vers sa gorge.  
— Qui es-tu ? entama-t-il.  
— Pas une ennemie, répondit-elle.  
Elle avait un couteau discrètement pointé vers le ventre du chasseur, juste au cas où.  
— Je confirme, Dean, elle m'a sauvé la vie, il y a moins d'une minute, renchérit Sam.  
— Il y en a deux autres en haut, mais ils ont dû nous entendre, dit la femme en faisant un pas en arrière et en rangeant son couteau sous sa veste ample.  
— Comment tu le sais ? demanda Sam, quand même méfiant.  
La jeune femme s'éloigna et se pencha sur l'une des vampires pour récupérer les couteaux qu'elle avait lancé. Elle retourna sur ses pas pour faire de même sur le cadavre de Cliff.  
— Parce que je les ai observés ces derniers jours pour savoir combien ils étaient. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, le leader est du genre parano.  
Les garçons s'observèrent un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la femme.  
— Et où est-il ? demanda Dean.  
— Il était là-haut. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse tout ce bruit. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit encore là, dit-elle pensive.  
— Très bien, on s'en occupe, dit Sam.  
Dean et lui commencèrent à grimper l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds.  
— Excusez-moi, interrompit l'inconnue. Vous faites quoi, là ?  
— Botter les fesses du boss, répondit calmement Dean. Toi, tu restes là.  
Ils montèrent à l'étage aussi discrètement que possible. Le couloir était silencieux et deux cadavres gisaient à proximité. A leur approche, les garçons vérifièrent qu'ils étaient bien morts et jetèrent un œil derrière chaque porte jusqu'à se retrouver face à la dernière, fermée.  
Ils tendirent l'oreille mais rien ne leur parvint. Soudain, ils entendirent un choc derrière la porte. Sans hésiter plus, ils l'ouvrirent et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Deux vampires se tenaient par la main, appuyés au rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte. La tempête de neige faisait rage dehors et les flocons entraient par flopées. Le vampire mâle tourna la tête vers les chasseurs et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'attendit pas et poussa la vampire femelle à sauter par la fenêtre et la suivi.  
— Saloperie ! jura Dean.  
Tandis que l'ainé se précipitait vers la fenêtre, le benjamin se ruait dans les escaliers pour les rattraper en bas. Dean commençait à enjamber le rebord lorsqu'il vit que l'un des vampires s'effondrait, suivi par le second. Il plissa les yeux et vit des couteaux briller dans le dos des deux monstres. En se penchant, il aperçut l'inconnue qui s'approchait tranquillement, une machette à la main. Les deux vampires étaient encore vivants, à l'évidence, mais les couteaux devaient être imbibés de sang d'humain mort. L'inconnue rejoignit les corps qui s'agitaient encore et prit son élan pour trancher la tête de l'un d'eux. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour achever la femme. Sam l'avait alors rejoint et trancha la tête du leader d'un coup sûr.  
Dean attendit les deux autres dans la cuisine. Les quelques flocons sur les épaules et la tête de Sam révélaient qu'il venait de l'extérieur. Pour l'inconnue, c'était encore plus évident : en plus des flocons qui la parsemaient, elle tremblait comme une feuille et avait les joues aussi rouges que celles du père noël après quelques verres de bon vin.  
— Très bien, entama Dean, qui es-tu ?  
— Une chasseuse, tout comme vous, je présume, répondit-elle tremblante.  
— Sam, on a de quoi vérifier qu'elle est clean ?  
— Dans la voiture, répondit le frère.  
— Très bien, vas chercher ce qu'il faut pendant qu'on fait connaissance.  
Le ton de l'aîné était plutôt menaçant mais Sam le laissa faire. Il savait que son frère pouvait aboyer fort quand il le voulait mais il ne risquait pas de faire de mal à un humain. Une fois son frère sortit, Dean s'installa à la table de la cuisine et pointa une autre chaise, invitant la prétendue chasseuse à s'asseoir.  
— Très bien, je fais le premier pas. Je m'appelle Dean. Et toi ?  
L'inconnue fixa la main tendue vers la chaise puis le chasseur.  
— Je m'appelle Li, dit-elle en s'adossant à un mur et en croisant les bras.  
— Li ? Comme quoi ? Lizzy ? Elizabeth ? Lynette ? plaisanta-t-il.  
— Comme ce que tu veux. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
Dean sembla méditer et finit par hausser les épaules.  
— Tu es donc une chasseuse. Je ne t'avais encore jamais croisé. Tu exerces depuis longtemps ?  
— Parce que tu penses avoir croisé tous les chasseurs du pays ? grimaça-t-elle.  
— Non, mais une crevette qui chasse, j'en aurais entendu parler, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
La jeune femme grimaça à son tour. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Elle n'avait croisé que peu de chasseurs mais ils avaient tous été étonnés par son format.  
— J'ai commencé il y quelques mois seulement. Mais je me débrouille très bien ! se défendit-elle.  
— Je te l'accorde. Tu as un lancer de couteau assez impressionnant, concéda-t-il alors que Sam revenait chargé d'un sac à dos.  
Le jeune frère déposa son chargement sur la table et sortit un bidon métallique a priori rempli d'eau et un poignard en argent.  
— C'est une blague ? demanda Li.  
— Pas du tout. Tends ton bras, ordonna-t-il.  
Li regarda Dean et Sam, ahurie. Puis, ne trouvant rien à dire, elle tendit son bras qu'ils aspergèrent d'eau bénite. La seule réaction qu'ils obtinrent fut un tremblement plus important lorsqu'elle eut le bras humide. Elle saisit ensuite leur poignard et s'entailla légèrement le bras jusqu'au sang. Elle leva alors son bras tout humide d'eau bénite et d'une entaille qui ne crépitait pas. Une fois les garçons satisfaits, elle s'emmitoufla à nouveau sous ses couches de vêtements.  
— C'est donc à votre tour, invita Li.  
— Pardon ? s'étonna Dean. Tu veux qu'on...  
— C'est de bonne guerre, le coupa Sam qui reproduisit les gestes sur lui-même.  
Son frère tendit le bras et s'y soumit également. Bien évidemment, aucun des deux ne montra le moindre tressaillement.  
— Et tu viens d'où ? questionna Sam.  
Li ne comprenait pas la question. En quoi son lieu d'origine pouvait les concerner ?  
— Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, un peu bêtement.  
— Le monsieur te demande d'où tu viens ! dit Dean en articulant chaque syllabe à dessein.  
La jeune femme se redressa et les fusilla du regard.  
— Primo, ça ne vous regarde pas. Secundo, je ne suis pas venue me faire insulter, donc adieu et, j'espère, à jamais, dit-elle vexée en sortant de la pièce.  
Ils entendirent clairement ses pas se diriger vers l'entrée, visiblement résolue à s'en aller sans plus d'explications.  
— Les vrais chasseurs sont sensés nettoyer une fois la chasse terminée, cria Dean.  
— Impossible de les enterrer, il gèle trop, répondit la voix de Li. Vous n'avez qu'à mettre le feu à la baraque. De toute façon, elle appartient à un entrepreneur corrompu.  
Dean et Sam s'entre regardèrent, hésitants. De l'autre côté de la maison, la porte claqua et plus aucun bruit ne leur parvint. Li était partie.  
— Je suppose qu'on peut tout brûler, en effet, supputa Sam.  
— Je la trouve bizarre, cette fille, répondit Dean.  
— A cause de son accent ?  
— Non. Elle est un peu trop agile avec ses couteaux, marmonna l'ainé.  
— Sérieux ? Tu vas lui reprocher d'être habile avec ses armes ? Que pourrait-on dire de toi ? Tu es un tireur hors pair. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de louche.  
— Je suis quelqu'un de louche ! s'offusqua Dean. Et de très peu fréquentable, en plus !  
Son frère ne répondit pas.  
— Bon, brûlons tout ça.


End file.
